theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
John Diggle (David Ramsey)
History Origin John Diggle currently is the bodyguard, friend and vigilante partner of Oliver Queen along with with Current Member of Team Arrow. He is also a Former Member of The Suicide Squad and current liaison of A.R.G.U.S. where is his girlfriend Lyla Michaels works who is also The Mother of his Daughter his daughter Sara Diggle. He's a Former Military Soldier who fought along side Lyla Michaels and his commanding officer Ted Gaynor. After retiring from the military he joined his brother younger Andy Diggle as private security bodyguards however his brother was killed by Deadshot who was hired by H.I.V.E. to kill Andy Diggle. As a Member of Team Arrow John Diggle works alongside his Team Members Felicity Smoak and Roy Harper in helping Green Arrow protect Starling City. Meeting Barry Allen After a break in at Queen Consolidated by Cyrus Gold under orders from Brother Blood The Leader of The Church of Blood John Diggle along side Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen meet Barry Allen who has come from Central City to help solve the strange case. They soon solve part of the case and find Cyrus Gold however Green Arrow is badly injured during battle. Needing help John Diggle and Felicity Smoak asked Barry Allen to save Green Arrow's life which he does along with learning who he real is under the hood. After working together the four of them eventually solve the case and stop the threat of Cyrus Gold and Brother Blood The Leader of The Church of Blood. Meeting Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon During The War with Deathstroke he and Felicity Smoak ran into her friends Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon after they were attacked at S.T.A.R. Labs's Starling City Branch by Deathstroke. He and Felicity Smoak questioned the two about the attack briefly along with Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon updating Felicity Smoak on Barry Allen's condition. Team Arrow and The Flash Needing help in tracking down and stopping Captain Boomerang from his attack on A.R.G.U.S. John Diggle follows Green Arrow and Felicity Smoak to Central City to ask The Flash and his Team for help in finding this Villain. During the mission John Diggle witnesses for the first time The Flash using his powers along with Metahumans in general. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)': Diggle is shown to be a very capable fighter as he broke a man's arm within seconds of fighting him. *'Firearms': Diggle is very proficient in firearms as his carry sidearm is a Glock 17 and has used a grenade launcher. *'Military Protocol' Appearances The Flash *Season One **"Flash vs. Arrow" *Season Two **"Legends of Today" **"King Shark" *Season Three **"Invasion!" *Season Four **"Think Fast" *Season Five **"Elseworlds" Legends of Tomorrow *Season Two **"Invasion!" *Season Three **"Crisis on Earth X" Notes *Before appearing on The Flash, David Ramsey made his first appearance as John Diggle in Season One of Arrow. For full details of his appearances within The TV Show Arrow see his page John Diggle on The Green Arrow Wiki. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *John Diggle (David Ramsey)/Gallery *John Diggle Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/John_Diggle *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/John_Diggle_(Arrow) Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters Category:Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Characters